Flower Rascals
Early Life Flower(VRF070) was born January 10, 2000 in the Rascals Mob. Her mother was not the dominant female, Nala, but a nine month old subornite female, Emily. Her father was a former Young Ones Mob rover Jim Bob. Flower was born with two sisters, Petal(VRF069) and Flora(VRF068), who were both older than her. Being a subornite female's pups, Nala could've killed Flower and her sisters but she spared them. Flower's mother Emily was nine months old when she gave birth to Flower, so she had a hard time raising them, however, Flower's father Jim Bob had joined the Rascals and helped. Flower and her siblings were born in a dark time in the Rascals. Nala, the domiannt female, was sick and a terrible drought had taken place, making food scarce. Also, the Rascals' shunned Flower and her siblings due to Nala ordering them too, all expect for Flower's aunt Ella Rascals. Flower and her siblings were sometimes even abused by other memebrs, espically Nala. However, all three sisters managed to survive their first few days as they emeraged from the burrow. On February 2, 2000, Flower's older sister Flora was last seen wandering away from the burrow and though the be predated. Emily, who was very young, was forced to babysit her pups on her own near the whiskers' main burrow and find food for them, which was scarce because of the drought. However, Flower's father Jim Bob and Ella managed to help out. Flower and Petal managed to hunt with the mob for the first time and learned how to hunt. However, whenever Flower and Petal had food, Nala or another older female would attack them and steal their food, causing Flower and Petal to starve most of the time. On February 10, 2000, the day wehn Flower and Petal went forgaging with the group, their father Jim Bob left the mob. This caused Flower to hate her father. A day later, while eating a millapede with Petal, the domiannt female Nala attacked Emily and Flower and evicted Emily, who fled into Vivian Mob territory. After chasing emily away, Nala bit Flower and Petal and abanded them. Flower and Petal tried to follow but were too small and weak. However, Flower's aunt Ella came back for the two sisters and brought them both back home. For the rest of February till April 2000, Ella cared for Flower and Petal and grew close to them. Flower had also made a friend with Nala's daughter Super Furry Animal and the two got very close. However, Flower and Petal and even Ella faced diffculty and were abused and often left behind. However, in June of 2000, Nala became even sicker and died in July. Flower's cousin Villa became the Rascals leader. On July 27, 2000, Flower was seen mating with a Vivian rover named Yossarian. Flower spent a whole day with him and then came back to the Rascals and thankfully was left alone, probably because Villa wasn't very strong. On August 2, 2000, Flower's aunt Ella overthrew Villa and evicted her. A day later, Ella attacked Flower, breaking their former close bond. During August, the drogut that had happened when Flower was born stopped. On August 25, 2000, the Rascals made a huge group split. Flower and Petal were in the bigger half lead by three year old Trya. For a month, Flower and Petal stayed with the splinter group but then they rejoined the main group, which had fifteen members in the mob. The splinter group never rejoined the Rascals.. Flower was seen pregnat in mid September, causing trouble. Ella was also pregant and showed aggresive signs towards Flower, who was nine months old at the time. Flower gave birth on October 20, 2000 to Baddiel(VRF079), Shakespeare(VRM080), Mozart(VRF081), and two unnamed pups(VR?082) and (VR?083). Like Emily, Flower was only a juvinelle and had trouble raising her pups. Ella gave birth to a litter of two pups on October 22, 2000, and killed two of Flower's puos and tried to kill the surviving pups, however, Flower grabbed them and brought them to another burrow. Flower was unable to produce milk and wasn't able to feed her pups. Thankfully, Flower's elder aunt Ricsa was able to produce milk for the pups and helped Flower care for them. Petal also helped. Throughout the next couple of weeks, Flower and her pusp faced diffculty. On November 10, 2000, Flower's litter emeraged from the burrow. However, Ella evicted Flower and her pups along with Risca. Flower and Risca carried the pups away with Petal, who wasn't evicted, following. Flower, Risca, Petal, and the pups were forced to live away from the Whiskers. However, they all worked together to help Flower's litter survive, and all three pups did. On December 5, 2000, Flower, Risca, Petal, and the three pups were allowed back into the Rascals but still were abused by the Rascals females. When Flower turned a year old in 2001, she was able to produce milk, however, her three month old pups didn't need milk anymore. So, Flower was able to babysit Ella's new litters(if she ddin't kill them) and produce milk. During April 2001, Flower was seen pregnat again. It was unknown if she had mated with a rover or had LP. Ella wasn't pregnat but attacked Flower reguraly. On April 23, 2001, Flower's friend and aunt Risca was evicted along with three other females. Flower, however, wasn't evicted. Flower gave birth to her second litter ever on May 13, 2001, to Daisy(VRF085), Logan, (VRM086) and Einstein(VRM087). Being a year old and able to produce milk, Flower was able to care for her young, depsite sometimes getting abused and shunned by the Whiskers, espically Ella. However, all three pups survived their first year. After Flower's second birthday in 2002, Ella became more and more aggersive towards Flower and even evicted her on February 12, 2002. Flower snuck back into the Rascals on February 25, 2002, and was accepeted back in. Flower was then seen pregnat again in March. Ella then became more aggersive towards her and evicted her on April 20, 2002. On April 29, 2002, Flower gave birth to Dolly(VRF090), Holly(VRF091), and Molly(VRF092) outside of the Rascals. She was alone and had a hard time raising her three pups, however, they all survived. During mid May, Flower had her hardest time raising her pups. However, a Young Ones male Aurkino found Flower and the two became mates. They both raised the litter till July. Aurkino left Flower on July 10, 2002. Thankfully, Flower and her three daughters were allowed to rejoin the mob on july 12, 2002. Flower was then seen pregnat again in late September, however, Ella was too. Ella was the first to give birth on October 1, 2002. Flower gave birth on October 4, 2002 to a litter of three pups. Three days later, Ella and five other Whiskers meerkats brought the pups above ground and killed them while holding Flower down and forcing her to watch them die. Ella then killed Flower's almost one year old son Einstein on October 10, 2002. Flower was then evicted a day later. Flower's sister Petal gave birth to her first litter ever on November 1, 2002. When Flower rejoined the mob on November 25, 2002, a huge group of Vivian males joined the mob. Flower's old flame Yossarian joined the mob but he ignored a confused and lonely Flower, who would try to interact with him. Flowe then grew close to Yossarian's brother Zaphod. They were seen mating in mid January 2003 when Flower was three years old. During mid January 2003, Ella became very weak after suffering apainful battle with the Lazuli. Flower, who was three years old at the time, her three year old cousin Geena, Petal, and a two year old female named Freya all fought for dominnace till Ella's death on March 27, 2003. Flower won dominance on April 3, 2003. Dominant Female Coming Soon Death Flower died on July 29, 2006, at exactly 4:00 pm. She was six years old, an old age for a meerkat. She was killed by being thrown off a small cliff with a honey badger that was attacking the Rascals' burrow. Flower had been mentally ill the past two weeks before, probably because of Zaphod's death, and showed that she had recovered after saving the mob. On their way home from forgaging, the Whiskers came across the Vivian mobbing a honey badger near the Rascals' burrow. Flower had lagged behind the Whiskers who were lead by Cassidy. Instead of chasing the Vivian off, the Rascals and their enimies combined forces and came up with a plan to drive the honey badger off. Flower didn't join in. However, when Flower's father Jim Bob and the rest of the Whiskers were trapped in the babysitting burrow, which held eight pups, Flower drove the badger away and attacked it. It was hanging off the edge of a rocky ditch when Flower pushed it off, however, the badger grabbed hold of Flower's leg and drove her down. The badger died and Flower was lying on the ground with a broken neck and paw and many wounds. Jim Bob, Rocket Dog, and Cassidy all came down to Flower and groomed her in her last three minutes of life. She then died. Her three year old daughter Rocket Dog became the Rascals' leader after her. Flower's death brought cristicm among Meerkat Manor fans, wondering why the KMP didn't help the little meerkat. After Flower's death, more than 1,500 of Meerkat Manor viewers refused to watch the show and created a hatepage on facebook titled "Cruel Meerkat Manor." However, on November 25, 2006, in an interview, the KMP said that they weren't around when Flower died and that Flower had broken her neck. The KMP wouldn't have been able to help her. Honors Flower has been given many titles from Meerkat lovers such as "Queen of the Kalahari," "The Desert Rose," and "Queen Flower." After her death was revealed in the season finale of season four of Meerkat Manor, tributes were posted on ten different websites, mostly Animal Planet. tributes on facebook and Youtube were made. Celebrites have even said that they were saddended by the death of Flower. A memeriol grave for Flower was made on August 1, 2006, underneath the place where Flower was born. Flower was named #1 as Animal Planet's Most Famous Star in 2007 before her death. She was named #2 on both Most Favorite Animal for Animal Planet and Discovery Channel in 2004. Flower was titled #6 in the Most Famous Animals of All Time in 2008. She was named #1 on five different channels New Favorite Animal Star in 2003. She has recevied thirteen titles. Flower was a top Animal actress who had played many roles in ten different movies and tv shows. A movie based on Flower's life, titled Meerkat Manor: The Story Begins(formanlly known as Queen of the Kalahari: Story of Flower Whiskers) premired January 10, 2010 in honor of Flower's tenth birthday. It is the second most watched doucmentary of all time besides Meerkat Manor and was relesed on DVD on July 29, 2010, four years after Flower's death. A book of Flower's life was published and released on August 24, 2007, titled Flower of the Whiskers: The Story of a Meerkat Queen. It told the story of Flower's entire life with a chrongoly of her life and pictures from Flower's early days. Most merchandise from Meerkat Manor and other meerkat films were of Flower. Succesors Many of Flower's daughters and sons and grandchildern became dominants in other groups. After Flower's death in 2006, her daughter Rocket Dog Rascals became the Rascals' leader for a year. After her death, Flower's daughter Wiley Kat Rascals became the Rascals' leader. After Wiley Kat's death, Flower's granddaughters Enili Rascalsand Dina Rascals ruled after her. Flower's son Shakespeare Rascals became the Zappa's dominant male for two years after disapearing for two years. Her daughter Holly Rascals became the long term dominant of the Young Ones Mob from 2003 till 2008. Her daughter Lucky Rascals became famous after surviving on three legs and being the long term first dominant female of the Navojo Mob. Two of Flower's sons Zastura and Baker became the Commandos' domiannt male. Her daughter Billy became the Van Helsing's leader for four years. Her son Machu Pichu Rascals became the Lazuli's short term dominant male and a legandary rover who roved 567 times! Her son Ares Rascals became the first Eleerva dominant male from 2006 till 2011. Her daughter Twiley Rascals became the Whiskers' leader from 2007 till september 2013. Flower's last daughter Pacthes Rascals is currently the Zappers' leader and has been since 2008. Flower's bloodline lives on in many mobs today, over seventeen mobs. More than 100 meerkats can claim Flower as a mother, granmother, great grandmother, aunt, or cousin. Flower On The Big Screen The Meerkats Flower's first role in a film was minor. She starred as Ginger in the popular 2001 film The Meerkats. Ginger was portrayed as a very caring, yet very dumb, meerkat who would often get into trouble because of her dizzyness. She was seen as Sophia's(Ella) younger sister who often babysat the pups and would get herself into trouble. Ginger was also seen helping Kolo. Meerkats United Flower then became famous for playing the main character Chole in the 2002 Meerkats United. Meerkat Manor Flower became even more famous after starring as herself in the tv series Meerkat Manor, the show about the life and times of the Rascals. In season one, Flower was shown as the new Whiskers' leader who struggled a little after the dominant female Ella died. Her mate was Prolwer(Zaphod) during the show. She however had competion under her paws from her elder sister Jeena(Geena), her litter mate sister Bella(Petal), and her cousin Bluebell(Freya). However, Flower managed to become respected and be a noble leader. Flower lead the Rascals through many battles and they won almost every battle. She had an ongoing war with her father, the leader of the Commandos(Vivian), Hannibal(Jim Bob).Over the show, she gave birth to over nine surviving litters. In season two, Flower was shown being overthrown by Petal and then overthrowing her, however, Flower was never overthrown. Throughout the show, Flower evicted many of her daughters and cousins, mostly Hazel(Baddiel), Paris(Mozart and sometimes played by Arminta Ditch, Daisy(Daisy), and she evicted both Jeena and Petal, which made her very unliked. Flower was a noble yet ruthless leader. During mid season four, Flower's mate Zaphod died, causing Flower to be mentally ill. Her granddaughter Petra(Cassidy) became the temporary Rascals' leader. She was seen hiding away from the Whiskers. She was also seen attacking other meerkats, when truthfully, she never did. But Flower then proved herself when she died saving the Whiskers AND The Commandos in the season four finale. Flower had defended the mobs aginest a gang of honey badgers. She manage dto drive them down a dtich where they all died, however, two of the badgers drove her down and Flower died. Her daughter Midnight(Rocket Dog) became the Rascals' leader after her. Flower will be remebered as the Rascals' noble, strong queen. Meerkat Manor was very popular and Flower was the most famous meerkat from the show. Ella, A Meekat's Tale Flower also starred as the villian in the 2005 film Ella, A Meerkat's Tale as Lady Day. Lady Day was potrayed as the Pandora's(Rascals) violent leader and Ella's(Baddiel) mother. Lady Day was said to have been the Whiskers' leader for two years after killing her sister, the former leader. Her mate was said to be Fang'(Zaphod and Yossarian). After Ella gave birth to a litter of pups, Lady Day becomes furious and comes up with ways to elimate Ella and her pups. Lady Day was said to have a plan. She evicted Ella and abused her pups. When the Pandora split, Lady Day led a small half. Ella joined the splinter group and became the domiannt female. However, Lady Day returned and evicted Ella. This was the last time Flower played Lady Day. The other scenes of Lady Day were played by Grumpy Lazuli. The movie was very popular. Flower was voiced by A Meerkat Family Saga Flower played Diana in the 2004 film A Meerkat Family Saga. She was shown as the Lazuli's rival gang, The Cold One's, gentle leader. She was seen leading attacks on the Lazuli and doing many things. Flower for once played a minor role. BBC Earth Life Flower played Tori in one special episode in BBC Earth Life in 2005. Tori was potrayed as the unnamed mob's leader and Luna's(Hetallia) gentle mother. She once again played a major role and did everything she could to raise Luna, Maxwell(Areas), and Axel(Johnny). Meerkat Manor: Secrets of An Animal Superstar Flower played herself in the 2006 Meerkat Manor special, Meerkat Manor: Secrets of An Animal Superstar, which was filmed throughout September-November 2005. Flower was shown in many scenes. Meerkat Madness Flower played Katrina in the short mini three episode series, Meerkat Madness, in 2005, filmed during September 2005 to early January 2006, in between seasons three and four of Meerkat Manor. Like Meerkat Manor, Katrina was the Whiskers'(Rascals) fearless leader. However, Flower had a different personality and backstory. The film was quite popular. This is Flower's last film before her death. Meerkat Manor: The Story Begins Flower played herself in the 2010 film Meerkat Manor: The Story Begins, a movie about Flower's early life released in honor of Flower's tenth birthday. Most scenes were real footage of Flower. Other Appreances Flower was a very popular animal acteress, probably the most famous. She also stood in for more than ten meerkats in more than thirteen meerkat movies. She has been honored by many people. Gallery To see screenshots of Flower, please visit Flower Rascals/Gallery. Category:Dominant Meerkats Category:Meerkat Manor Meerkats Category:Meerkat Manor Category:Dominant Females Category:Females